


De segundas oportunidades

by MoaKina



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, OtabekxYuri, Traición, VictorxYuuri, VictorxYuurixYurio family, Yaoi, Yurio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoaKina/pseuds/MoaKina
Summary: Todos se lo habían dicho, incluso el mismo JJ se lo había advertido pero eso no evito que se enamorara de él y ahora sabe que tenían razón, le rompieron su corazón.Pero el destino suele dar segundas oportunidades…JJ x YurioOtabek x YurioViktor x Yuuri





	

Yuri solo hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer. Patinar. Patinar hasta el cansancio, hasta que su cuerpo no pudiera moverse más, hasta que sus piernas no pudieran mantenerlo de pie, hasta caer rendido en sueño y no poder sentir ni pensar en nada. Hasta que fuera más fuerte el dolor físico que el dolor de un corazón roto.

Un corazón roto. Su corazón roto. Destruido, hecho añicos, totalmente desecho en miles de pedazos tan pequeños que dudaba que alguna vez fuera posible pegarlo y que sanara.

Todos se lo habían dicho, incluso el mismo JJ se lo había advertido pero eso no evito que se enamorara de él y ahora sabia, sentía que tenían razón, que el único que no quiso reconocerlo fue él y ahora JJ le había roto su corazón.

Lo había traicionado. Lo había roto, destruido. Le había engañado, le había sido infiel, lo había utilizado.

Si había engañado a su novia de años y prometida, ¿por qué había creído que con el sería diferente?

Simplemente había sido su culpa. Enamorarse de la persona equivocada, creer que su relación podía funcionar y tal vez si lo hizo pero solo los primeros meses de noviazgo. JJ era muy egocéntrico, aladear, coqueto. Su relación había surgido tan rápido y tal vez eran tan diferentes que la relación no había para dar más. No se conocían realmente.

Ambos eran patinadores y rivales, vivían del otro lado del país y las únicas veces que se miraban era en las competencias que estaban juntos o cuando estaban en vacaciones y las pasaban juntos porque hablar por redes sociales o hacer videollamadas no era pasar verdaderamente tiempo juntos como pareja. Las veces que estaban juntos se la pasaban en una cama teniendo sexo sin control. Yurio había dejado de ser virgen a los 16 años y cuando estaban juntos no desperdiciaban el tiempo.

¿Cómo había creído que Leroy no lo engañaría y le sería fiel? Había sido tan estúpido, ciego e ingenuo. Ahora tenía que pagarlo. No sabía que dolía mas, si el haberlo descubierto en la cama con otra persona o el saber que no era la primera vez que lo engañaba.

Yuri sintió su cuerpo cansado y sus piernas doler pero eso no lo detuvo, tenía que seguir hasta no sentir el dolor de su pecho, hasta dejar su mente en blanco. Salto para hacer secuencias de saltos pero no aterrizo bien y cayó al piso en un golpe seco, y estaba tan cansado y su cuerpo no le respondía completamente que no pudo evitar que uno de sus patines le cortara en la palma derecha.

Soltó un grito de dolor y se llevó su otra mano a la herida para apretarla. Genial, cuando Viktor y Yuuri lo vieran mañana, posiblemente lo regañaran y se preocuparan. Apretó los labios porque realmente le dolía e intento levantarse pero su cuerpo no tenía fuerzas y volvió a caer. Golpeo con sus patines la pista de hielo y gruño molesto. Sus ojos picaban por las lágrimas pero ya había llorado demasiado como para hacerlo otra vez. No caería tan bajo otra vez. "Genial, simplemente genial", pensó con sarcasmo.

Maldijo a JJ, maldito a la zorra de la patinadora, maldijo el haberse enamorado, maldijo su suerte, maldijo el que su abuelo no estuviera vivo. Tan concentrado estaba maldiciendo a todo el mundo que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba hasta tenerlo enfrente de él.

-¿Te ayudo, Yuri?

Yuri levanto rápidamente la mirada encontrándose con los ojos de Otabek y su mano extendida. Yuri por un momento iba a negarla pero simplemente no pudo, se sentía agotado y Otabek había viajado desde su país en cuenta descubrió lo de JJ y lo había apoyado en todo momento. Otabek era su amigo.

Aparto la mirada avergonzado porque lo viera otra vez en ese estado tan debil y sacudio lieramente la cabeza para que su cabello cubiera su rostro y sus ojos rojos y llenos de lagrimas.

-No pueso levantarme, mis...

No pudo terminar lo que ba a decir cuando sintio al mayor inclinarse y colocar sus manos debajo de sus axilas para ayudarlo a incorporarse, su rostro choco contra el pecho del kazajo. Parecia como si se estuvieran abrazando en el centro de la pista de hielo. Yuri no recordaba haberse sonrojado tanto como en ese momento cuando de un rapido y suave movimiento Otabek lo cargo en sus brazos estilo princesa.

-¡Bajame! ¡No es necesario que me cargues!-exclamo avergonzado

Otabek sacudio la cabeza con su habitual expresion seria.

-No me molesta, no pesas nada y se ve que no puedes moverte por tu cuenta

Yuri no dijo nada porque tenia razon. No podria mantenerse por si mismo de pie. Dejo que Otabek lo sacara y lo llevara a la enfermeria donde le curo la mano. Ninguno dijo nada, cada uno estaba en sus propios pensamientos.

Yuri no pudo evitar pensar en JJ y todo el dolor que eso implicaba. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas que no pudo evitar contener mas y recorrieron por sus palidas mejillas, se tapo el rostro para que el mayor no lo mirara en ese estado tan deporable.

-¿Hasta cuando dejara de doler, Otabek? ¿Por qué debe de doler tanto? ¿Soy una mala persona para que me pase esto?

Abrio los ojos cuando sintio como el kazajo se colo entre sus piernas y le tomo el rostro de la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos.

-Escuchame bien Yuri, ¿de acuerdo?-el rubio asintio hipnotizado por la mirada del mayor-No eres una mala persona, nunca pienses eso, solo tomaste una mala decisión y duele porque asi es el amor. Muchas veces se gana, otras se pierde pero nunca dejes de creer en el. El verdadero amor viene cuando menos te lo esperas y tal vez existe alguien quien te ame y le parte el corazon verte de esta manera. No cierres tu corazon y date la oportunidad de volverte a enamorar, a lo mejor a la siguiente vez es la persona correcta.

Yuri sintio unas inmensas ganas de llorar y rompio en sollozos. Escondio el rostro en el pecho del mayor cuando Otabek lo abrazo, como si quisiera sanar su dolor y protegerlo de todo y de todos. ¿Por qué no se pudo enamorar de alguien como Otabek? ¿Por qué no pudo ser correspondido? ¿Por qué no pudo tener un amor como el que Yuuri y Viktor profesaban?

Tal vez el no nacio para amar y ser correspondido pero las palabras de Otabek golpearon otra vez su mente. Tal vez existe alguien quien te ame y le parte el corazon verte de esta manera. ¿De verdad existia ese alguien? ¿Por qué ese alguien no pudo ser JJ?

-Siempre existen las segundas oportunidades asi que llora todo lo que puedas y luego sigue adelante, demuestrale a Leroy de lo que se perdio

Otabek tenia razon. Ya era tiempo de dejar sus lamentos y seguir adelante. JJ no merecia más sus lágrimas y menos sus pensamientos. Ahora solo debia de enfrascarse en el patinaje, solo en eso. JJ debia de quedar en el pasado, lo tenia que superar y lo haria o sino debaja de llamarse Yuri Plisetsky.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Habian pasado cinco meses desde que Yuri habia terminado su relacion con JJ y las cosas habian mejorado de poco a poco. Su pecho ya no dolia tanto, ya no lloraba al pensar en el y habia dejado de lamentarse. Y eso se debia a 4 cosas, o mejor dicho, una cosa y tres personas.

El patinaje, Otabek y sus entrenadores Yuuri Katsuki y Viktor Nikiforov.

Cuando patinaba sentia que todo estaba bien, que era libre y que era capaz de todo. Con sus entrenadores podia reir, enojarse y volver a reir, vivia con ellos a pesar de tener 18 años pero Viktor era su tutor legal desde la muerte de su abuelo y ellos eran su familia aunque nunca fuera a decirlo en voz alto o admitirlo. Con Otabek sentía que podía ser el sin problemas, dejar su facha de chico rudo y ser ese gatito que sus fans dicen que es, sentía que era libre, sentía lo mismo que con el patinaje pero había ocasiones en que sentía que era con mayor intensidad si era con él.

Y el momento que menos esperaba llego. El día en que tendría que verlo otra vez cara a cara.

En Japón se haría un evento único donde solo 5 serían seleccionados para patinar y el ganador seria la imagen de una campaña de publicidad, no importaba si fuera hombre o mujer mientras fuera menor a 23 años. Yuri no hubiera querido participar sino fuera porque Viktor y Yuuri le dijeron que era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarle a JJ que podía seguir sin él y también conseguir más patrocinadores y borrar esa imagen de cornudo que le había dejado desde su ruptura con JJ.

Entreno aún más duro de cuando lo hizo para ganarle a Yuuri y tener a Viktor como su entrenador. Y Otabek estuvo a su lado entrenando con él, nunca lo dejo.

El día que se seleccionaría a los cinco patinadores llego y Yuri se sentía seguro. Había llegado a Japón con una semana de anticipación donde llevo a Otabek con la familia Katsuki para darse el lujo de comer un tazón de cerdo. Esa tarde mientras Viktor y Yuuri se quedaron en Yu-topia Akatsuki y Otabek lo dejo para llamar a su familia, él fue a entrenar solo y se arrepintió de eso.

JJ estaba ahí con su nueva conquista, esa patinadora estadounidense con quien lo encontró y había empezado a salir. Estaban abrazados y comiéndose las bocas en medio de la pista y Yuri se quedó estático por unos segundos pero recordó las palabras de Otabek y suspiro. Siempre existen las segundas oportunidades asi que llora todo lo que puedas y luego sigue adelante, demuestrale a Leroy de lo que se perdio. Pero no habia nada que demostrarle, si lo hacia era por el mismo y aunque seguia teniendo sentimientos por el, se habia dado cuenta de que JJ no valia la pena. Asi de simple.

Puso un pie en la pista de hielo, se puso los audifonos y prendio la musica a la vez que daba su primer paso. Ya conocia esa pista por lo que no tendria problemas en moverse sobre ella con los ojos cerrados para evitar verlos y vomitar del asco.

Fue agape, un agape que demostraba que era fuerte y capaz de todo, incluso de olvidar un corazon roto y cuando termino y la musica paro, se sorprendio de escuchar que alguien aplaudia con fuerza. Por un momento penso que era JJ pero al verlos, ellos lo observaban atonitos y movio sus ojos verdes por su alrededor hasta detenerse en Otabek que seguia aplaudiendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que pocas veces se miraba en el.

El rubio sonrio de la misma manera sintiendo una presion en el pecho que no pudo descifrar que era pero no le tomo importancia y patino hasta llegar a el. Otabek le hizo una sutil caricia acomodandole el cabello y el sintio sus mejillas colorarse.

-Lo has hecho bien Yuri

Yuri volvio a sentir esa presion en el pecho pero sonrio y salio de la pista. Gruño cuando el mayor le sacudió la cabeza y luego le paso un brazo por los hombros.

-Vamos a cenar Yuri

El aludido solo asintió y salieron juntos riendo y charlando como si fuera cualquier otro día, como si su exnovio y su nueva pareja no hubieran estado ahí y visto como interactuaban.

Al dia siguiente fue la eliminatoria. Yuri no estaba en lo absoluto nervioso, tenia fe en que ganaria un lugar entre los cinco y que Otabek tambien. Salio del vestidor y choco con JJ.

-A ti te estaba buscando, tenemos que hablar-dijo el mayor

El rubio solo lo miro y nego con la cabeza.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar, Leroy

-¡Oh, claro que si!-exclamo JJ

El ojiazul lo tomo del brazo con algo de fuerza y arrastro de el hasta meterlo nuevamente al vestidor. Yuri forcejo y le gruño pero el otro seguía siendo más alto y fuerte que él, Yuri no había crecido mucho en esos años. El canadiense lo estampó contra la pared y lo acorralo pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

-¡Déjame ir! ¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo! ¡Suéltame!-grito colérico

JJ con una de sus manos atrapo las suyas arriba de su cabeza y con la otra, la barbilla para que lo mirara al rostro.

-¡¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con el relamido de Altin?! ¡¿Qué demonios fue el numerito de ayer?!-inquirió con una mirada ardiente pero de enojo el más alto

Yuri lo miro en shock por la sorpresa.

-¡¿De qué diablos hablas?! ¿Relación, Otabek y yo? ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Solo somos amigos y eso lo sabes bien! ¡No hay nada más entre nosotros!-grito de la misma manera

Jean-Jacques rio con sorna y acerco su rostro al menor casi rozando sus labios.

-A mí no me mientes Yuri, sé muy bien lo que vi ayer y eso no es una simple amistad. Debí de haberme imaginado que el estúpido ese no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de ir detrás de ti

Yuri haciendo uso de su cuerpo, lo empujo lo que pudo para separarlo de él y lo miro frunciendo el ceño.

-¿De qué hablas? Otabek y yo no tenemos nada y además, ¿a ti que te importa? ¿No andas con la zorra de Anderson? Así que quítate y déjame ir.

Leroy lo miro en silencio unos segundos, y luego relajo el rostro antes de volver a sonreír con chulería.

-No lo sabes, Altin no te lo ha dicho. ¡Esto sí que es interesante!

Verlo reír de esa manera tan burlona e incrédula, lo confundió aún más y siguió forcejando pero el otro no lo soltaba.

-Así que Altin no te ha dicho lo que siente por ti, eso no me lo esperaba

Lo último que dijo, lo hizo detenerse de pelear por escapar y levanto la mirada para verlo. ¿Qué había dicho JJ? ¿Había escuchado bien? JJ pareció notar su sorpresa porque sonrió con picardía.

-Otabek está enamorado de ti desde hace años, casi puedo asegurar que mucho antes de habernos conocido nosotros

Yuri se quedó en shock, estupefacto, atónito, en una especie de transe. ¿Eso era verdad? ¿Otabek estaba enamorado de él? ¿Y desde hace años?

Tal vez existe alguien quien te ame y le parte el corazon verte de esta manera. Alguien que te ame. Alguien que te ame. Te ame. Alguien que te ame.

Esas palabras se repitieron una y otra vez en su mente como si de un disco rayado fuera. ¡¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?! ¡¿Cómo no lo entendio?! ¿Por qué nunca le dijo? ¿Por qué se tenia que enterar por otra persona? No lo entendia.

Sintio al mayor alejarse pero estaba tan estupefacto que no le tomo importancia y tampoco se dio cuenta cuando este se fue.

Otabek estaba enamorado de el.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Las cosas se le habian salido de control. No podia ver a Otabek a la cara porque inmeditamente pensaba en lo que JJ le dijo y la vergüenza le ganaba y terminaba sonrojado como si de una colegiara boba se tratara.

¿Qué demonios iba hacer ahora? ¡Y en unos minutos era su turno y luego seguia Otabek!

Necesitaba tranquilizarse, relajarse, serenarse, calmarse y todo eso. No pudo dejar de mover la pierna en un tic nervioso que Yuuri noto y cuando el japones le puso una mano para pararlo, Yuri lo miro.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Yurio? ¿Te sientes bien?

El rubio se mordio el labio inferior, dudando si en decirle o no, al final penso que decirle era lo correcto y lo arrastro a un lugar privado para poder hablar.

-¿Tu lo sabias? ¿Lo que Otabek siente por mi?-indago

Yuuri abrio los ojos sorprendido, como si esperaba que le dijera cualquier otra cosa menos eso.

-¿Ya te lo dijo?-luego sonrio-¡Vaya! ¿Y que le dijiste?

Ahora fue el turno de ese Yuri de sorprenderse. Era verdad. Otabek si estaba enamorado de el. Una parte de el tenia la leve esperanza de que lo dicho por el canadiense hubiera sido una simple broma pero ahora indirectamente Yuuri se lo confirmaba.

-El no me lo dijo, fue Leroy-suspiro

Y le conto lo que habia pasado un par de horas atrás.

-¿Qué voy hacer, Yuuri?

El japones suspiro y le palmeo la espalda con una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Por qué deberias de hacer algo? Otabek-kun ante todo es tu amigo y eso que Leroy-kun dijo no le correspondia pero no deberias dejar de que te afecte pero si quieres puedes decirle que te lo diga el mismo

El Yuri rubio respiro hondo y asintio. Tenia que dejar de pensar tanto las cosas y dejar su mente en blanco. Pronto seria su turno en patinar.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Ya estaban los cinco finalistas. Jean-Jacques Leroy, canadiense, 22 años. Madison Anderson, estadounidense, 21 años. Yuriko Nakamura, japonesa, 19 años. Otabek Altin, kazajo, 21 años. Y el, Yuri Plisetsky, ruso, 18 años.

En un mes seria la competencia y el se habia quedado en Japon al igual que Otabek con quien no habia tocado ese tema pero trataba como si nunca se hubiera enterado de lo que el kazajo sentia por el. Porque despues de todo Yuuri tenia razon y Otabek ante todo era su amigo.

Aunque eso no quitaba que cuando lo tenia muy cerca, este lo sonriera o lo cachaba mirandolo, se sonrojara con violencia.

Ultimamente no pensaba en JJ por Otabek. ¿Cómo es que se habia enamorado de el? Si eran tan diferentes, mas de lo que JJ y el lo eran. ¿Desde cuando sentia eso? ¿Por qué nunca le habia dicho? Esas y muchas otras preguntas lo atacaban cuando menos cuenta se daba.

Y se habia encontrado a si mismo mirando al mayor mas veces de las que le gustaria admitir. Los gestos que hacia, las leves manias que tenia, la forma en que curvaba los labios cuando patinaba y nadie mas se daba cuenta. El color de sus ojos. La forma en que se inclinaba hacia el cuando lo escuchaba hablar. Como arrugaba la nariz cuando comia algo que le gustaba mucho. Las leves arrugas alrededor de sus ojos cuando estaba feliz. Los apenas visibles hoyuelos que tenia al sonreir. Esas cosas que nunca antes se habia dado cuenta notaba.

¡Parecia un acosador! Simplemente no sabia que le pasaba.

Suspiro y recargo la cabeza en la espalda del mayor sin soltar el agarre de su cintura. Habia acompañado al mayor a desayunar y dar un paseo por su motocicleta. Después de unos minutos se detuvieron en un parque y acomodaron su pic-nic. Platicaron de cosas, miraron a los niños a jugar y se tomaron unas fotos con los fans que se acercaron. Otabek se levantó para comprar unos helados y cuando saco dinero de su cartera, algo cayó al suelo doblado y Yuri lo levanto. Era una foto. Su curiosidad fue mayor y la abrió. Sus ojos los puso en blanco al ver de quien era.

Era el. El de la foto era él tal vez en sus quince años.

¿Por qué Otabek tenía una foto de él vieja? Levanto la mirada encontrándose con los ojos del mayor quien solo suspiro y sentó a un lado de él.

-Ya sabes lo que siento por ti

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación y de igual manera asintió.

-JJ me dijo... ¿Por qué?

Otabek volvió a suspirar y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

-No me sorprende que te lo hubiera dicho. ¿Y por qué? No lo sé, solo sucedió, de un día para otro sabía que te amaba y no podía dejar de pensar en ti. Creo que inicio cuando te mire por primera vez, simplemente no pude borrarte de mi mente y luego en Barcelona nos hicimos amigos y te conocí como eres y te amo Yuri y no me arrepiento de esto. Quise decírtelo pero hablabas muy animado e ilusionado de JJ y luego comenzaste a salir con el que decidí mejor callar. Me bastaba con que fueras feliz aunque no fuera conmigo y tome esta foto

Yuri no hizo nada cuando Otabek tomo la foto y la acaricio con las yemas de los dedos como si fuera el objeto más importante y valioso del mundo. Su corazón se encogió en su pecho ante el gesto del mayor.

-Tome esta foto un día que estabas practicando y la conservo desde ese día. Cuando paso la traición de JJ, no dude en venir contigo porque sabía lo que estarías sufriendo, lo mismo que yo-suspiro-No busco que me correspondas Yuri, sé que no lo harás aunque mentiría si dijera que no lo deseo, solo te pido que sigamos siendo amigos y que lo que siento por ti no interfiera

 

Yuri lo miro y asintió sin saber que decir, se sentía abrumado. Muy abrumado. Jamás pensó e imagino que su corazón reaccionaria de esa manera la escuchar esas palabras del kazajo. Lo amaba. Otabek lo amaba. Sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo y fue incapaz de verlo al rostro.

Ninguno dijo nada por un tiempo que pareció eterno hasta que Otabek se levantó y le extendió una mano.

-Es hora de regresar-dijo

Yuri acepto la mano y dejo que lo ayudara. Subieron a la moto y al llegar a su casa, bajo de la moto y se quedaron mirando sin decir algo.

-¿Todo estará bien, Yuri?-pregunto

Yuri lo miro a los ojos y se perdió en su mirada. Sintió una punzada en el pecho pero le sonrió de la mejor manera que pudo.

-Sí, todo estará bien-aseguro

Entro a la casa y desde la puerta se despidió con la mano. No se movió hasta que Otabek se alejó en su moto. Viktor y Yuuri estaban en la sala acurrucados mirando una película. El japonés lo miro y sonrió.

-¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto con curiosidad

Yuri aún se sentía algo aturdido y solo asintió antes de irse a su recamara. Se dejó caer en su cama y no pudo contenerlo más, rompió en llanto. Extrañaba a su mamá y a su abuelo, que alguien lo abrazara y le dijera que todo estará bien. El cariño de una familia.

Y tan solo tuvo ese pensamiento y la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y entraron la pareja de casados con quienes vivía.

-¡Yurio! ¡¿Qué tienes?!-exclamaron

Sintió los brazos fuertes de Viktor agarrarlo y estrecharlo contra su cuerpo con fuerza y las manos de Yuuri acariciando su cabello. Lloro no supo por cuanto hasta que pudo decirles lo que paso y lo confundido que se sentía. Ellos no lo soltaron y dijeron suaves palabras para calmarlo. Así fue como se quedó dormido. En los brazos de quienes ahora eran su familia.

A la mañana siguiente ya estaba más tranquilo y cuando llego a la pista "Ice Castle Hasetsu" para entrenar, le sorprendió no ver a Otabek ahí ya. Le llamo pero este no le contesto. Eso se le hizo raro y se acercó a Yuko.

-Oye, ¿sabes en donde esta Otabek?

Ella lo miro sorprendida.

-¿No te lo dijo? Hoy se fue temprano

Yuri puso los ojos como plato.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

Yuri parecía incomoda.

-No dijo nada, ayer en la noche me pidió permiso para practicar un poco y lo escucho hablar por celular con su manager para que lo consiguiera un boleto para lo antes posible.

Retrocedió unos pasos como si lo hubieran golpeado porque a si se sintió. Se había ido. Otabek se había ido. Entonces, ¡¿Por qué demonios le hizo prometer eso si iba a huir?! Porque eso fue lo que hizo. Huir. Se mordió el labio y apretó las manos en puños. Se sentía traicionado, más que con JJ.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se fue de ahí corriendo. Corrió hasta que sus piernas pidieron un descanso y se dio cuenta de era en "Yu-topia akatsuki", donde Otabek se estaba hospedando. Saco su celular y volvió a llamar, nada. Estaba vez no pudo contener las lágrimas y ellas recorrieron por sus mejillas, así lo encontró Mari un rato después en la entrada y lo hizo entrar. Corrió a los brazos de Yuuri como un niño pequeño y lloro en ellos buscando consuelo que encontró.

En la tarde mientras estaba acostado en su cama después de que Viktor y Yuuri le hicieron comer, recibió una llamada de él y aunque estuvo tentado a no contestarle, lo hizo al final.

-¿Yuuri, eres tú?-escucho la voz de Otabek

No contesto, solo se mordió los labios y espero. Por un par de minutos solo se escucharon sus respiraciones.

-Lo siento Yuri...

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te fuiste?-inquirió

-Lo siento por eso pero era necesario. Necesitas pensar, aclarar tu mente y yo solo estorbaría para eso. Todo estará bien, todo seguirá igual, solo serán por unos días, nos volveremos a ver en el campeonato, ¿de acuerdo?

Las lágrimas ya estaban en sus ojos. ¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba?!

-Sí, lo entiendo

Hablaron un poco de trivialidades y luego colgaron. Yuri se quedó mirando el techo y luego se quedó dormido.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Los dias siguieron donde paso la mayor parte de ellos entrenando e hizo lo que Otabek le pidio, aclarar su mente, saber lo que sentia y por quien. No habia hablado con el en ese tiempo y lo habia extrañado con locura, con ansias de verlo otra vez.

Asi el mes termino y los cinco seleccionados se reunieron para salir solo un vencedor. Y Yuri estaba ansioso pero no por lo que imaginaba, no era por patinar y ganar, si no para verlo a el, Otabek y eso lo confundio.

Sentia su cuerpo temblar por la ansiedad y miro de reojo las sonrisas de Viktor y Yuuri pero actuo como si no las hubiera visto. Busco con la mirada a Otabek pero no lo encontraba y eso le hizo fruncir el ceño. A quien si miro fue a JJ y a su novia pero le dio igual, a él no buscaba.

Inicio patinando Yuriko y luego le siguio JJ pero seguia sin encontrar a Otabek, ¿en donde estaba? Encontro a su madre quien habia venido con el, su entrenador y manager pero a Otabek no y eso le preocupo. ¿Acaso...acaso se ocultaba de el?

Pero escuchar la voz de JJ avisando que tenia que decir algo importante, le hizo bajar la mirada y ver como el ojiazul patinaba hacia la estadounidense despues de que su entrenador le entrego una cajita y el supo lo que era.

JJ, su exnovio desde hace seis meses, le estaba proponiendo matrimonio con la mujer que cacho engañandolo. Pero no dolía verlos besar, saber que ella acepto y que en un futuro se casarían. ¿Por qué no le dolía? ¿No debería de hacerlo? Escucho que a su alrededor murmuraban sobre el pero no le importo.

Y luego lo sintió. Una mano apretando su hombro. Otabek. Era Otabek dándole su apoyo, como siempre.

Otabek le sonrió ligeramente antes de entrar a la pista y hacer su acto. Yuri quedo hipnotizado al verlo moverse sobre la pista de hielo. Jamás había hecho un acto como ese y fue esplendido y había conseguido una calificación mayor que JJ.

Y llego su turno. Hoy seria por primera vez Eros.

Entro a la pista de hielo, hizo una respiración profunda y comenzó. Su mente y cuerpo se hizo uno.

Pensó en Otabek y todos los momentos que pasaron juntos. En como siempre dejaba sus cosas a lado para estar con él. Sus ojos. Su carácter. Su esencia. Todo él. Y pensó también en JJ y se dio cuenta de algo.

Había sido tan ciego e idiota.

Ya no amaba a JJ, quizá desde hace mucho antes de terminar con él.

Amaba a Otabek. Estaba enamorado de él.

¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de eso? ¿Por qué hasta ahora?

No, ya no desperdiciaría el tiempo, no más. Era su oportunidad. El mismo Otabek se lo había dicho. No cierres tu corazon y date la oportunidad de volverte a enamorar, a lo mejor a la siguiente vez es la persona correcta. Y si, sabia, sentia que Otabek era el correcto, siempre lo fue.

Su pieza termino y abrio los ojos al escuchar como todo el publico lo aclamaba y rosas calleron a su alrededor. Sus labios se extendieron en una sonrisa que le ilumino el rostro. Lo habia hecho.

-¡Отабека, мен сені сүйемін!-grito con intensidad

Agradecía que Otabek le hubiera enseñado unas palabras en su idioma kazajo y lo busco con la mirada encontrándolo en la puerta de la pista mirándolo en shock y patino hacia él y como en una especie de deja vu, Otabek salto sobre él y estampo sus labios contra los suyos. Luego se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

-Yo también estoy enamorado de ti, de eso me di cuenta-dijo Yuri

Otabek solo giro para colocarlo encima suyo.

-Te amo Yuri

Y Yuri sabía que ese era su lugar, junto a él.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Ese dia Otabek le propuso ser su novio y acepto sin dudarlo. Y desde ese dia ya habia su primer mes estaban celebrando su primer aniversario y Yuri no habia sido tan feliz en mucho tiempo.

Yuri habia ganado pero junto a Otabek era imagen de la nueva campaña. La distancia no era un problema porque existía verdadero amor entre ambos.

Yuuri y Viktor eran totalmente felices y aún seguían entrenándolos, porque Viktor se había vuelto el entrenador de Otabek y eso hacía que se vieran más seguido, y ellos estaban en trámites de adoptar a unos gemelos rusos de 8 años.

El compromiso de JJ con Madison solo había durado una semana porque ambos se eran infieles y Leroy había ido en busca de el para que le diera una oportunidad porque se había dado cuenta de que a quien realmente había amado y seguía haciéndolo era a él pero Yuri solo le dio la espalda y se fue.

Tan solo llevaba un mes con Otabek pero estaba totalmente seguro que era el correcto, el indicado, el último.

Le habían roto el corazón pero el destino suele dar segundas oportunidades...y él había tenido la mejor.

**Author's Note:**

> Jtewiughqewuhb   
> Mi primera participación en Yuri on ice y estoy extasiada!!! AMO A YURIO!! ES EL MEJOR! CAI RENDIDA A SUS PIES CUANDO LO VI!!! Y debo de admitir que se me hizo lindo con JJ y Otabek pero el capítulo 10 me hizo shippear a Yurio con Otabek.  
> Hice este one-shot en un día, simplemente en la mañana se me ocurrió la idea y lo acabe en la noche así que por eso posiblemente hayan encontrado muchos errores.  
> Espero que les guste y volver a regresar con otra historia, estoy en planes.  
> Gracias por darse su tiempo de pasar por aquí y leer.  
> Hasta la próxima.   
> *foto de Yuri   
> http://img13.deviantart.net/c874/i/2016/311/9/a/yuri_plisetsky_by_cookiecreation-danl7vq.png


End file.
